Sweet Nightmare
by TokyoNeko11
Summary: A Freddy x Reader fanfic since there isn't much of these Please comment and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Nightmare

Lately it seems that everyone's talking about this rumour. A very frightening rumour. There have even been reports about something similar to that rumour on the news. There have been several mysterious deaths to teenagers; nobody knows who the murderer is. But one girl claims it's this guy. A guy who uses a clawed glove to kill his victims. She went on about some other stuff, and she did mention a name.

_What was that name..._

You try to think back to the news report you had watched before school. You sighed after a few moments and gave up. You thought this was just another one of those stupid tricks. But you really wanted to figure out who was behind all the killings. Solving crimes was your thing, besides you wanted to be a detective when you're older. Just like your older brother, who had been sent away to solve a case about some rare jewels being stolen.

"Hey, _, what's the matter?"

You break your thoughts and look up to see your best friend, Lora, moving her chair to sit in front of your desk.

"Oh, it's nothing", you force a smile onto your face.

The last thing you want is her being worried about you. If she found out what you were up to, she probably wouldn't let you go through with it. But you really wanted to solve this case, you wanted to have adventure, you wanted to be like your brother. He was like a hero, everyone seemed to like him and he had several fans that were well known.

"Are you sure? Something seemed to be on your mind", she asks, sounding kind of concerned.

"I'm positive", you put a hand on her shoulder and make your voice sound more reassuring, "So please, don't worry about me, I'm perfectly fine."

Before she can answer the teacher enters the classroom and begins the class. Lora just nods at you and moves back to her desk. Once she turns around you lose your smile.

_This is going to be a long day..._

About 8 hours later the bell for home group dismissal finally goes. You rush out the door along with the other class students and walk straight passed your locker, towards the exit. You'd really like to get home and start working on that case that you've been thinking about all day.

"Hey, _!" you hear Lora yell behind you as the sound of her shoes against the smooth tiled school floor grows louder and closer.

_Great, just great_

You sigh and continue walking without turning around, "sorry, Lora, I have stuff you do, I'll catch you later." You fling your bag onto your shoulders and run off, bumping passed several people.

Without wasting anytime you unlock the door in a rush and throw your bag onto the nearest couch and reach for the TV remote, immediately turning the channel to 7 news. There wasn't anything about the killings on yet so you went to retrieve your laptop and turned it on. You had to gather as much clues as you possibly could.

You went on several news websites before finding the right one. The one where that girl had mentioned that name.

_Freddy Krueger..._

Freddy Krueger, was the name. The name seemed quite familiar to you, but you don't remember seeing it or hearing it anywhere. You shrug, opening a new internet tab and search up the name for any valuable information.

After going through several -what seemed to be a million- websites, you found nothing. There were few newspapers, but the text had been hidden or deleted. There was something about this guy that was quite strange. And it seemed to make you like him.

You continued to search for any information that could possibly be found. But you felt tired, you didn't want to really do anymore of this. After yawning you decide it's time to go to bed. Shutting down your laptop you leave the room to get dressed and brush your teeth.

_Man...I wonder if big brother stays up this late for work_

You rub your eyes and yawn again before turning off the TV and making it too your bed. Once you set your alarm clock to 7:30am you move the blankets over you and lay down. All the energy in your body was drained and you wish you could get to sleep faster, but you couldn't help but think about that guy. Freddy Krueger. At that moment when you said his name a strange feeling filled your body.

You tried to shake it away, but it wouldn't disappear. You decide to think about something else to get your mind off it. You don't know what it was but it felt weird and you didn't like it. It made your body tingle and your heart beat faster. It was a strange thing.

What seemed to be like forever you finally wake up. Not knowing why you did in the first place. You looked outside; it still seemed to be night. You yawn and look over at your clock. It told you it was only 2:15am.

Without thinking you get up and make your way to the bathroom. Flicking on the light you stand at the sink and look in the mirror. You hair was fluffed up and looked rather knotted. Once you turn on the tap and flick some water onto your face to wake up more you grab your hair brush and groom your hair slightly, trying to get rid of some of the knots.

Slowly you make your way back to you bed and sit back down on it, pulling the blankets over your legs. That's when you notice that your bedside lamp is turned on and one of the drawers is open.

Now that was quite strange, you don't remember touching your lamp or drawer. Shrugging off the thought you get back up and shut the drawer and turn off the lamp. Once again you climb into your bed and lay down under the blankets.

After a few minutes you realise that there's a dark figure standing in the door way, watching you. A figure of a tall, slim man with long fingers and a hat. You slide more under your blankets, trying to hide from this stranger.`

When you peeked from under the blankets you saw that the man was now standing at the foot of your bed. You could see him a lot clearer now. He wore a red and green sweater, an old looking brown hat and on his right hand he wore a glove which had long sharp blades connected to the fingers.

But the glove wasn't the only thing that made him look dangerous and evil, his skin was horribly burned and the cold-hearted look in his eyes scared you. But at the same time that strange feeling filled your body again. He looked kind of...sexy.

You continued to look at the man, a grin had spread onto his lips. Once you gather all your courage you take a deep breath to calm yourself and clear your throat to speak.

"W-Who are you?" You stutter nervously, you were afraid that he would kill you. One slice of his clawed glove, you'd be dead.

"Now, don't you remember me?" His voice was deep and gravelly. It made him even more sexy. And it made your body tingle even more.

You shake your head quickly in reply and watch him slowly make his way around to the side of the bed. You continued to look up at him as he leans down to whisper in your ear.

" I thought you would've remembered me, remembered us", his hot breath on your skin heated you up every word he spoke," how about I help you remember?" I smirk danced onto his lips. A sexy smirk.

Before you could do anything he pinned you down using his left hand and climbed over the top of you. That made you blush even more. Then you realised you weren't in your PJ's anymore, you were in a light blue and white dress. When you looked back into his eyes, you saw a hint of admiration.

"This was always my favourite," he spoke gently as he moved a clawed finger around the waist of your dress.

You shuddered as he dipped his face closer to yours, his hot breath blowing on your face. You continue to look him in the eye, feeling somewhat attracted to him. You wanted to taste his lips. You wanted to touch him everywhere. But you didn't know if you should. He could end up killing you if you didn't escape.

Moving his attention away from your dress to your face, his expression changed from admiration to disappointment.

"Don't you remember when you called me your protector? When you wouldn't let go of me?" He moved his body even closer to yours and released your hands, grabbing hold of one gently.

"Remember when you said you were scared of the others?" he continued to look at you as he gripped your hand tighter.

After a moment you slowly start to remember everything. You were scared of the other children at child care. You would always hide, away from everyone. Until that gardener, Freddy came. He would always play with you and he wouldn't let anyone else touch you. He was your protector. He sometimes even took you home with him. Told you everything and showed you everything. You didn't tell anyone about what he did to the others. You and him had an unbreakable bond, you never did let go of him and never left his side. Until the day you watched him burn to death.

You break out of your thoughts and grip tightly onto his hand, "F..Freddy?", you stutter.

You had forgotten him for far too long. You felt tear start to swell up in your eyes. You couldn't believe that you had forgotten him, he was the only person that seemed to care for you. Your parents never played with you like he did.

A small smile appeared on his face as he slipped his left hand underneath you, pulling you up closer to his body. Immediately you wrapped your arms around his neck, resting your head your head on his shoulder.

You felt his hand slip down to your waist, keeping the rest of you off the bed and closer to his body. His clawed hand was the only thing that kept him balanced on the bed.

Suddenly a thought popped into your head that made you smile. Slowly reaching a hand down you manage get a firm hold on his free. You look at Freddy's face, seeing that playful 'Oh don't you dare' look he would always give you when you were a child. You loved being a 'naughty' girl around him.

You smirk at him, and pull his hand off the bed causing you both to fall. In one quick move you manage to flip him over and end up laying on top of him. He just looked at you, his smiled was still on his face. You giggle slightly and sit up on his stomach, placing your hands on his chest.

That's when he pulled you back down and crashed his lips against yours. That made your face go a deep red. It was all so quick and surprising but you liked it. The taste his lips had made you want even more. You wanted this kiss with him last forever.

Eventually Freddy broke the kiss and looked at you, his eyes filled completely with admiration.

"Freddy...," you speak in a soft voice, your whole body was tingling and you desired to taste his lips again.

Before you could say anything else, he put a finger to your lips," I'll be back later for more.."

His voice faded from your ears and you woke up to your uncle.

_Him and his water bombs..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the second chapter**, **hope you like it**

**I'll do the third chapter is a few people like it**

**ps. I didn't have much ideas on this one so it's shorter.**

* * *

You yawned widely and looked through the car window with a blank expression. You were so tired; it's been about a week since you got some sleep. You never got a chance to, because of all those stupid assignments and projects that were piling up.

_Stupid fucking teachers..._

You really hated them. Giving you way too much work to do. You wish you could just go to sleep. Sleep in your comfortable, warm bed. And to see Freddy again. To feel his warm body against yours. To taste his lips again. To do so many things to him.

Even thinking about him your heart raced with excitement and your body tingled. You sighed; Freddy was dreamy and quite charming. You couldn't stop thinking about him and you couldn't wait until the next you could see him.

Suddenly you felt someone flick the side of your head, breaking up your thoughts. You turn to see your dad looking at you. Then you notice that the car is parked in the drive-way of your house.

"Oh, sorry..," you mutter an apology, realising you probably started daydreaming for the seventh time today.

"You look extremely tired, why not get some sleep?" he asks even though he knows your answer.

"Dad," you sigh," you know I have school work to do..."

He gets out the car and goes on about why you should go to sleep and that he'll be seeing the teachers about this. You sigh once again and climb out the car, grabbing your bag and follow him inside the house.

You place your bag on your desk as you continue to hear your dad l talk. Yawning again you stand there, thinking about going to sleep. After all you were exhausted and desperately wanted to see Freddy again.

_Oh screw school._

You quickly change into you PJ's and close your door, making the room dark. Slowly you climb into your bed with a smile printed on your face. You were going to so many things to please Freddy.

You slowly wake up, no longer feeling tired at all anymore. Looking around you realise that you were standing in a rather large, fancy looking hotel. The walls were painted either white or a royal red. The ceiling was domed and covered with pure solid gold. The floor was red coloured carpet.

A fancy white chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was a grand piano near a wide stair case that led to the second floor. All the unique, fancy objects amazed you. They seemed to have cost a fortune.

You continue to look around as you make your way slowly up to the next floor. Eventually you get to the top of the stairs. There were two long, wide hallways, one of the left and one on the right. The hallways led to all the hotel rooms.

You decide to go look in the rooms, hoping Freddy was in one of them. The first door you tried opening was locked. Locked like the second, third and fourth door. Now this was making you want to give up. Maybe Freddy wouldn't even be here. You sigh and try the fifth door, which was also locked.

You continue to check if the doors were locked. Eventually you got to the Ninth door, which surprisingly opened for you. You were happy that at least one door seemed to be unlocked. Looking around you see a king sized bed. There were two blankets on it; a thin black and white spotted one with a thick red silk blanket on top. The pillows were also red and made of silk. The bed base and posts were a clean white.

You sit on the bed, it was rather comfortable. Then something else grabs your attention, it was a fancy looking makeup table, you walk over to it to look closer. It was lined with perfumes, lipsticks and nail polish.

Suddenly you hear something from behind you and turn around to see what it was. But nothing was there; there was no evidence of someone else being in the room with you. Then someone grabbed you from behind, covering your eyes with a rather warm-heated hand.

"Guess who..," you felt hot breath blow in your ear as a deep voice spoke.

"Freddy!" You grab his hand, pulling it down and turn around to face him. When you saw his face you instantly wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Someone seems happy to see me," a grin had spread onto his lips.

"Freddy, I missed you so much, I just couldn't wait to...," you pause, realising what you were about to say. A blush creeps onto your face and you look away from him, feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Couldn't wait to what? Hmm?" His voice sounded curious.

"I-It's nothing," you stutter as he begins to back you up against the bed.

"Is that so?" That smirk that made your heart flutter danced onto his lip.

Before you could reply he pushed you down onto the bed, climbing over the top of you. You looked up into his eyes. Your cheeks were heating up and growing redder.

"God, you look cute," he muttered to himself before leaning down, giving you a passionate kiss.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. God, he heated up your body so much.

After several moments Freddy broke the kiss and looked down at you again. You smile at him, before deciding to play 'Miss Naughty' . You roughly place your hands on his chest and use your strength to push him off.

Once you had him on his back you moved your body to lay on top of his. You were determined to please him. Slowly you slide one hand up his sweater. Your cold hand on his warm skin made him moan slightly, but that wasn't enough.

Taking you little 'game' to the next level you pulled his sweater off and moved your hand roughly over his body. You wanted to do more to him, to feel more of him. But Freddy had other plans.

In one quick move he was on top of you again. Digging his teeth into your neck., you moaned slightly and dug your nails into his back, hoping he was enjoying the pain. You knew he liked to have it rough.

When Freddy stopped biting your neck he moved to face you, leaving a dark bruise on your neck. He gently cupped your face with his hand and kissed you again. You close your eyes, you loved this feeling of being this close to him.

When you opened your eyes you realised you were back in your own bedroom.

_Well...fuck._


End file.
